There has already been a proposal, (see the European patent publication 0 437 172 A1), to arrange a mounting plate on a ski which is rigidly secured at one side and at the other side is guided for free motion in the longitudinal direction. Due to the free longitudinal guiding action the mounting plate serves to maintain the ability of the ski to flex.
In accordance with another proposal, (see the German patent publication 3,932,438), a plate-shaped support element is arranged to be held in bearing means. Due to such bearing means for the plate mounting the ski binding, there is only a small resistance to deformation of the ski, the result being that it is possible to attain a harmonious strain distribution and, consequently, continuous ski edge engagement along the entire length of the ski. Therefore, the properties are not permanently impaired by the ski binding.
However it can be desirable to provide for systematic adjustment of the rigidity of the ski adjacent to the binding.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved ski of the type initially mentioned in which the rigidity distribution or, respectively, the surface pressure distribution can be systematically adjusted adjacent to the fitted ski binding.
Taking as starting point a ski of the type initially mentioned, this object is attained in accordance with the invention by connecting the plate at one side by means of at least one pivot lever which is provided with a bearing means fixed to the ski body and which pivot lever is able to be acted upon by means of an adjustable spring force.
The adjustable spring force is, in accordance with a preferred working embodiment of the invention, able to be produced by means of a helical spring arranged in the bearing means fixed to the ski and may be transmitted via a pin to the pivot lever. However in lieu of the helical spring it is possible to provide some other elastic element for producing the spring force.
The pre-tension of the helical spring may be steplessly varied using a screw bolt which is able to be adjusted by the skier using a suitable key or spanner,
The pin with which the spring force is transmitted to the pivot lever may consist of a rigid material, but it is more advantageous for it to consist of an elastic material.
The plate may be fashioned to vary in form along its length, i.e., it may have different breadths along its length corresponding to different cross sections.
The bearing means secured to the ski may be covered by suitable cover means to prevent the respective joints from becoming clogged with snow and ice. In this respect it is an advantage for such covers to simultaneously secure the pivot pins of the pivotal bearing means of the plate and thus prevent the same from slipping out laterally.
The invention furthermore contemplates an arrangement in which the plate is extended at one side as far as, approximately, the shovel-shaped tip of the ski. In this respect the extended part of the plate is mounted at its free end so that it may slide longitudinally and pivotally in the bearing means.
Another advantageous feature of the invention is that at least in one of the bearing means a plurality of holes is provided on top of each other to receive the bearing pins with the result that the plate is able to be set at different heights. Due to the different levels at which the plate can be fitted it is possible to additionally influence the running properties of the ski due to the extension or shortening of the lever arm in relation to the ski edge.
An improved damping action having an advantageous effect on the running properties of the ski is possible, in accordance with a further form of the invention, provided an elastomeric element is arranged between the plate and the surface of the body of the ski and, which may in some cases be bonded to the surface of the ski.
The present invention makes it possible to steplessly vary the course of the rigidity distribution or, respectively, the surface pressure distribution in a ski in accordance with the desired running properties, in an advantageous manner. Due to the design in accordance with the invention, a system is made available which is particularly simple to replace, since after removal of the bearing pins the plate, with the binding mounted thereon, can be removed from the ski and mounted on another ski.